Confession from My Heart and Soul
by AnimaImagine
Summary: This is my first fanfic.So i hope you will like it. Hajime and Saitou been in love ever since they have met.Will they finally confess their undying love?Read to find out.


Paste

My first fanfic huh? Well plz enjoy 'kay.

**Summary**: Hajime and Souji have been in love with each other since they have met. Will they finally confess their undying love for each other? **Warning: Yaoi. I do not own Hakuouki**

**Confessions from My Heart and Soul**

**Hajime POV:**

A beautiful spring morning shows that it will be a beautiful day for the Shinsengumi. I think it's time to con-

"SOUJI come back and say your sorry to me, Hijikata shouted."Haha your so overprotective Hijikata-san, Souji shouts back to Hijikata. I watch them both running, shouting almost seems like they're playing. 'Sigh. Why can't Souji play with me like that too.'

**-Breakfast time-**

"HAHA take that Shinpatsu-san. Your fish is MINE," Heisuke says gulping down the fish. "Heeeeyyyy is this revenge for me because I took your dinner last night?" "Maybe" Another annoying morning I see', thought Hajime. I look over to Souji just noticing that Souji is watching me from the corner of his eye! He turns back to his food quickly. You could see tints of pink on his cheeks. 'What could this mean? Does it mean that he likes me too?'

"Saitou-kun." "Huh? Oh yes Commander?" "You seem sick, are you okay" "O-Of course I am," I say. " You sure Saitou-san? Your face is bright pink and your miso soup is dripping from its cup", Chizuru says. "Huh….oh." I feel so embarrassed now.

**-Training (with Souji YES)-**

"Hahaha Hajime-kun you seem to be off your balance," Souji laughed. I aimed towards Souji's head. I smirked watching him stumble back. "And you said I'm off balance," I said. He smiled, "Your so cute Hajime-kun." I could feel my face turning red and watched Souji noticing what he said in shock. "Uh..um.. sorry one more round." I nod. We go into position until Souji came to close to me and we fall down together. My face goes into a deeper shade of pink and Souji is the same. 'I guess we know who's going to be on top someday,' I thought. We stay like this for a few more minutes until Souji got up and said "Later." 'Sigh. I guess it's time to confess.'

Souji POV:

I can't stop blushing. This morning while I was running from Hijikata-san I could see jealousy on Hajime-kun face. Then at breakfast, Hajime-kun looked at me with lust in his eyes after that he got embarrassed so cute. While we were training we fell onto each other. I _was_ able to control myself. But now I'm smiling. Now I know that he loves me. How should I confess to him? Say it directly or give him a love letter? _Knock._ "Souji c-can I um talk to you for a second," Hajime-kun said. "Heh yeah sure."

Hajime-kun led me to the garden. Hajime-kun started to fidget. 'Cute. I wonder what he's going to tell me.' Hajime-kun fidgeted again. "Souji, I know we known each other for quite some time and we have an age gap. But…..This is a confession from my heart and soul. I love you Souji Okita," Hajime said. "Really, now." I smirked. "Hajime-kun I'm happy you said that first." "Huh!" I grabbed onto his waist. "I love you too Hajime Saitou." "Mph!" We kissed so passionately. I lick his lips to explore the inside of his mouth. Of course he let me. He dominated his mouth. Without thinking my hand creeped over to his arousal. "Ah…Souji…" My hands went back to Hajime-kun waist, then they moved slowly to his ass. I squeezed his butt lightly. I smirked when his face went red. "Let's go to my room." "Huh…o-ok."

**-Souji's Room-Yaoi starts now.**

We went to my room and I laid Hajime-kun gently on my futon. I licked his ear trailing all the way to the nape of his neck. "Souji, my clothes…take them off." "Heh." I hurriedly took off my clothing and Hajime-kun's. I licked around his harden nipples. Pulling them with my teeth. I pressed my erection against his and started humping him. "Oh…ah Souji m-more." "Then suck," I said holding out two fingers. "Ok." He sucked so well. I was ready to go inside him. "Stop," I said taking out my fingers out of his mouth.

I placed one finger inside his entrance. I started thrusting slowly. "Add the other one in," Hajime-kun said. I smirked. I added another one in and started thrusting a little bit faster. I leaned down and started to suck his erection. "Oh yes Souji more."

I took my fingers out and replaced them with my penis. "Ah Souji! Faster, harder." I did so incredibly fast until I reached my climax. Then came Hajime-kun screaming out of his climax. I slid out of him and laid right next to him. "I love you Hajime Saitou." "I love you too Souji Okita."

Next morning, everyone knew what Souji and Hajime was doing last night. And they accepted them as lovers.

Yay! My first yaoi fanfic work out so well hopefully I will get good reviews!:3


End file.
